


Will It Hurt?

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested from Tumblr: Would you mind writing a BuckyxFemale Reader imagine for her VERY first time, and she’s worried it’s painful, she’s scared, etc.?+First off; I absolutely adore your writing! It’s so amazing. Secondly; could you write a BuckyxFemale!Reader smut imagine where it’s her first time? Thank you so much!!❤️❤️





	Will It Hurt?

Is it one thing a girl is told about sex, then it’s the fact that the first time hurts. A lot. Losing your virginity is said to be painful and bloody, and not so pleasant. But girls are always told it will get better. This is maybe why some girls end up being scared of their first time. 

Will it hurt? 

Y/n was one of these girls. 

Although she has an amazing boyfriend who is incredibly gentle with her, always considering her feelings before his own. Bucky was the complete gentleman when it came to her limits. 

«Everything okay, doll?» Bucky asked as he walked up behind her, sneaking his hands around her waist as he pulled her backside against his front so they could look out on the forest outside of the window together. 

The slight touch of Bucky’s hands on her lower stomach sent chills down to her core, and she almost forgot about what she was thinking about. 

«It’s nothing, really.» She whispered back as she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. 

«Hm, I don’t believe you.» He whispered into your ear, pulling away from your hair from your neck, before leaving feather-light kisses on her skin, his metal arm trailing cool circles on her lower stomach. 

«Just something my friend once told me.» She murmured softly, dipping her head to the side to allow Bucky more access. 

«Which was?» He pressed on as he sucked on her earlobe, making a small moan escape from her throat. She felt him smile against her neck as he travelled downwards her neck again.

«A girl’s first time, and how much it hurts.» She whispered this time. Bucky’s kisses stopped as he carefully slipped around her to stand in front of her. 

«Is this why you’ve been so absent these past few nights as well?» He asked as he yet again pulled her to him, one hand cupping her cheek while the other held around her waist. 

«Yeah.» 

«You know I’ll be gentle with you, right? If you ever let me of course.» He said, smiling down at her, she couldn’t do anything else than to smile back up at him. 

«I know, and I want to, I really do. I’m just…» She trailed off.

«You just what?» 

«I’m scared.» Y/n breathed out, her eyes looking up at him like a scared rabbit. 

«You know I’ll be here for you every step of the way, and besides, I’ve been told I’m very good with my fingers.» He winked down at her as she giggled. 

«Yeah, I did, when you gave me a message.» She giggled once more, leaning her forehead against his chest. 

«Oh, but I can give you a much better massage down there, I can promise you that.» He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against it, sending chills down her spine, stopping at her core, spreading like warm liquid. 

She met Bucky’s eyes as she looked up at him, the laughter was gone, and she could see his pupils had expanded, and she could only guess her own was as well. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. Passionate and fierce they worked with her own as he pulled her even tighter against her. Slowly they inched closer to the bed, lips still locked. 

Soon she felt the edge of the bed behind her legs and without warning she fell backwards, landing softly on the mattress, Bucky on top of her. 

The fall had made them break the kiss, giving Bucky time to get rid of his shirt, as Y/n opened the buttons on her jeans, Bucky pulling them off and tossing them on the floor together with his shirt. 

«Move upwards.» He instructed, and as her whole body was on the bed he crawled on top of her. 

As he hovered above her, all previous thoughts had disappeared from her mind and her every sense was filled with Bucky. His metal arm cold, yet still comfortable leaning on its elbow at one side of her, the other one warm in contrast doing the same on the other side as she reached up to run her hands through his hair. 

«I’ll be gentle, babe.» He whispered as he yet again leaned down to kiss her, but quickly moving to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin as he went along, sending sparks of pleasure down her body ending between her legs where it gathered together. 

His fingers on his human arm played with the hem of her shirt, and before she knew it the shirt had been lifted over her head, leaving her in only her panties, since she had showered earlier and hadn’t bothered to put a bra on. 

«You’re beautiful.» He murmured again her skin, as he kissed the valley between her breasts, trailing the kisses lower until he got to the waistband of her panties. 

Bucky’s eyes met Y/n’s, asking for permission to proceed, biting her lip she gave him a short nod. Slowly he pulled her panties down, still holding eye contact and she felt herself blush under his gaze. 

As he pulled her panties past her feet, he rose up to his knees himself, pulling off his pants and boxers in one go, leaving him naked in front of her. He took something out of the pocket of his pants before he kicked them fully off. He opened the little plastic bag in his hand, before rolling the condom on. 

Gently his hands parted her legs, lowering himself over her once more, the coldness of his metal arm sending chills into her core, making her shiver in anticipation. His face hovered above hers, and he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

«I love you.» He whispered against her lips. 

«I love you, too.» She whispered back as she felt him move his hips a little closer to hers, his manhood pressing against her entrance. 

«You sure?» He asked, his eyes telling her he could pull back any time. 

«I’m sure.» She breathed out, as she felt slowly ease into her. 

A small pricking pain spread where he pushed in, but the pain was nothing to make a face about. Nowhere near the pain, she endured each month. She felt him stretch her out, slowly but surely, and soon he was fully inside of her. 

He held still for a moment, giving her a chance to adjust before he slowly pulled almost out again. The pain was slowly falling away as well, not as bad as the first time in. 

He did this a couple of more times, going very slow to make sure he wasn’t hurting you. When your hips started to move with his, meeting his thrusts ever so slightly, he knew he could move faster. 

Bucky buried his face in her neck, her hand gripping his back. 

The sensation of him being inside of her brought some kind of pleasure, but as he reached deeper into her, she could feel him hitting a spot which sent waves of pleasure to the bottom of her stomach where a knot of pleasure was slowly tightening. He picked up the pace, and as he did he hit her clitoris as well as her g spot, making her moan out in pleasure. 

He groaned into her neck of pleasure, feeling her tighten more and more around him. With one hard and deep thrust, he felt her fall apart under him. 

The knot in her stomach had let go, releasing waves of pleasure into her body like a tidal wave. 

She felt Bucky twitch inside of her as he thrust one more time before he collapsed on top of her. 

As their breathing slowed to normal, Bucky pulled out of her and rolled off her, slipping off the condom, before pulling her to his side, kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his chest, pulling a blanket over them both. 

«It almost didn’t hurt.» She whispered as she craned her neck up to look at Bucky with a tired smile. 

«Told you I was good, Doll.» He grinned back as she shook her head, laughing softly at him. 

Oh, how she loved this dork. Her dork.


End file.
